


É N I G M A || tom m. riddle

by vixen1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Magic, F/M, Hogwarts, Magic, Orphanage, Veela Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixen1/pseuds/vixen1
Summary: é и ι g м α [ noun ] - a person or thing that is mysterious or difficult to understand.____________________________________Tom Riddle is mysterious, charismatic and ambitious boy who had one wish: to be most powerful wizard of Wizarding World.Elizabeth 'Liz' Harley is cheerful,  fearless and witty girl who loves Tom Riddle, but that all goes down to the hill when she discovered that Riddle is boy who had no choice but to be Dark Lord.But with strength like hers she want to understand and help Tom Riddle, can she? Or will Dark Lord destroy it all?





	É N I G M A || tom m. riddle

**Author's Note:**

> { ofc/tom riddle }  
> { updates when I can!}  
> { disclaimer: characters and places belongs to J.K. Rowling. }  
> { OC's and story belongs to me }  
> { pics arent mine }  
> Also this story is on my wattpad account: @looksthatkilll

Life is not simple in anyway but in Wool's Orphanage in London, England is not better either. Orphan's are alone with no family, they doesn't have toys or food to survive, just slice of bread and glass of water. 

They are orphans and they will survive no matter what. They can lie, they can be thieves but whatever they can't have is love. 

Of course there are bullies in orphanage, and who are bullied life is hard for them.

They sleep on beds who are hard as stone. Everybody have room on their own. In their room you can find their beds, closet and one window. Through the window they see new world that they can't go outside. 

They're hate eachother but they more hate is Mrs. Cole. She obviously hate kids so she lectured them. Kids thought she's crazy, that she will send them in asylum. But she's hateful towards Tom Riddle. 

Merope Gaunt comes pregnant in Wool's Orphanage searching for help, she's gonna born and she knows that she's gonna die. They accept her. Tom come in two hours but Merope tell them to name him after his father, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Mrs. Cole thought that women is no pretty at all but his father are so she accepted. Merope died after two hours and Tom is alone.

And after that Mrs. Cole hated him. She hated him for what he was.

Tom never cried, he's been bullied, yes but he never cried. He doesn't have any friends. He just know that he's different of other kids, but he doesn't know what.

But one day everything changes...

~°•°~

Children are running towards tables to eat. They're chatting among others. They 5 years old now, someone is older than them and they must go.

They're sitting on old wodden chairs, when they sit on them they squiked, like pig. They laughed after that. 

Tom is sitting alone again, but he's fine at that. He doesn't want friends. Friends are stupid. Bullies are same. He will have revenge against them all, but he doesn't know how.

When he's in thoughts he doesn't know who is watching him.

On other side...

One girl is watching every boy's move. Her friends didn't like it at all.

"Elizabeth.."

No response.

"Elizabeth.."

Again,no response.

"Mrs. Cole is coming!", he yelled.

"Huh, where? Michael I tell you don't freak me out again.", she looked at him with clouded eyes.

"I will freak you every time if you don't listen to me", he took a bite of bread, "uh, this is disgusting, why they give us this."

"Why are you eating it?", she asks him.

"Because we have no food, stupid Mrs. Cole why she food us with this."

She laughed at this.

"What? I can't say anything that you wouldn't laugh at. When we at that, why you are staring at Tom? He's not friendly at all."

"He's name is Tom?"

"Obviously. Tom Riddle is his name. They talking about a lot of him. They say he's dangerous as hell.", her other friend Betty tells.

"Really?", Elizabeth asks.

"Yes.", they answered together.

"What if.."

"What if... What?" , Betty asks and she remembers very well who is Elizabeth Harley. " Oh no, no no no no. Elizabeth no don't do this, we don't know who is he. You can't die right now."

"Betty chill, I just want to talk with him and where it goes it goes.", she answered smiling.

"Go on then, but when you die and disappear don't run after me."

"Don't be drama queen, I will be back in five minutes."

"Right.", Betty rolled her eyes.

Elizabeth shakes her head and get up. She doesn't want to disappoint her friends. She's just friendly type. She just want to talk with him, she's curious little thing. Tom's table is two centimetres away. She walk towards his table. She stopped when she reached his table. Kids are watching her every move, with in they're mind what's gonna happen. They doesn't know about that yet. 

She sits on chair opposite of Tom's.  
He heard chair squeak but who would sit with him. Maybe again bullies he will reason that with them. He always does.

He lifted head, ready to strike with his blood eyes but when he looks at pretty girl with grey eyes he stops at that moment and just stares at her. She looks so bloody knowing.  
Whatever, he will just tell that he's not interested at all.

But when he want open the mounth and tell her, she opens her first.

"Hi, you're Tom right? Everybody is talking about you."

He looks at her.

"Who are you?", he simply asks.

Everybody gasped.

"Elizabeth Harley, nice to meet you."

"Elizabeth Harley.", he smirked as he watched her, " you're not scared of me are you?"

"No. Why should I do?"

"Because I do terrible things, very bad things."

She had that feeling.

"I don't mind it all."

Tom clicked his teeth.

"You don't mind?", he looks at her and thinking a plan, "You're searching for new friend?"

"Yes.", she said happily.

"Can I be your friend?"

"You can now."

"Sure."

Alarm rings for their little school. Kids get up for their tables while they're watched scenario in front of them.

Her friends are calling her to come with them.

"Elizabeth, come on! We have to go. Mrs.Cole is gonna kill us if we are gonna late.", they yelled across the hall.

"Nice to meet you, Tom. We should hang out together, I don't know maybe tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?", he asks - she nods,"With your friends?", he asks - she nods, "Sitting with your friends?", he asks - she,again, nods with smile.

"If you want."

He smiles back.

"Oh, I want that."

They're staring in each other.

"ELIZABETH!!", Betty yelled.

"Coming mum!", she laughed and walks away. She turned around to say goodbye but Tom just disappeared, only half of bread are still standing on table.

She starred at the moment and she also disappeared with her friends in class. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?", Betty asks.

"I don't know what are you talking about."

"We will be very punished when we come in class. Tom is manipulate with you and you don't know it."

"When we at that, Tom is sitting with us tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

"Because he's alone and he needs a little push towards friends."

"He doesn't need friends he have himself."

"Yeah,yeah. He needs time, just all."

"Yeah. Just keep telling yourself that. He will never change."

"I don't believe in that. Come on we have 2 minutes to get in class."

They reached door and opens with ease. They sits on the chairs and waiting for Mrs. Cole to come.

~°•°~


End file.
